Atypical (The Awesome New Generation)
“Atypical” is an original song/rap by Phase Awesomeness. It’s sung by the T.A.N.G. (The Awesome New Generation) trio, Nick Wilde, Kiara, and Reynold Michaels (also known as Bearen) and features the Destiny Eight. Lyrics Intro (Nick, Kiara, and Bearen): Dang, it was the perfect storm Lying around, feeling low in my dorm Desperate to find a pride of my own Lost in the selfies invading my phone Those were the days the phone wouldn’t ring My lifesong lost its bounce Besides, I had no strength to sing And then, suddenly, beyond the gloom We found one another—and BAM! Destiny walked back into the room Verse 1 (Reynold “Bearen” Michaels): A rebel, artist, and princess team up at the right time To journey on the wildest adventure of a lifetime Taking on villainy, finding a new sense of pride While realizing the unique potential we had inside That’s why I hooked my friends up for a movie They loved it! Thought that it was Gucci You can just imagine their shock to find Their radical polar bear pal had signed it… Chorus (Destiny): Wild! (Nick: So wild it’s…) Atypical (Kiara: Tell me about it. Say it again, Destiny!) Wild! (Bearen: Not just wild, but more than that.) It’s atypical Verse 2 (Nick Wilde): Hey, let me take them! Picture this, it’s a regular day When from your normal life you’re teleported away To the realm of a jasper that blows your minds Landing you in interrogation But then knocks your foes blind Rescued by a tigress who brings you to a team Looking for a unique trio, sound like the stuff of dreams But when you’re all tied up and the prospects don’t look nice They’ll discover that, to you, their lives were worth the sacrifice Chorus: Because it’s wild! (Kiara: Dude, it’s practically savage!) It’s so atypical (Nick: Blows the pants off one!) (Bearen: Uh, I don’t wear pants.) That’s wild! (Nick: We know, Rey. Heh, but I do.) (Bearen: Welp, guess that’s…) Atypical (Kiara: Alright, I get it. Good one.) Bridge (Kiara, Nick, and Bearen): Say it’s wild, say it’s atypical Just know this is how we feel You might say that it’s our prowess Yeah, our legacy surreal Almost dreamlike, nearly fantasy But we made it together this far We’ll know our names when they’re called Yo, we know just who we are (Destiny: The Awesome New Generation!) Verse 3 (Kiara Wilde Pridelander): Nick, to the Reynold, to the Kiara All three so wild, you’ll be like “Say wha…?” We nailed these moves, we drained these plays Yes, we’ll still be reaching towards destiny all our days The future is uncertain, and yesterday is past But today is a gift, so we’ll top it while it lasts And now the highway to fame we follow We make a great team, and it’s motto is… Chorus: Wild! (Nick: Through the roof to the heavens and back!) Atypical (Bearen: Truth, man. Word up, y’all!) Wild! (Kiara: You know what? We should make another movie!) Atypical (Bearen: That’s a brilliant idea! We’re taking this all the way!) Atypical! (Nick: Yeah, we’re blowing the town! Wait, wait. What are those kids doing up there?) Atypical! (Kiara: Hey, is that Kion?) (Bearen: Ay, don’t tell me they’re jinxing our shining moment!) Atypical! (Bearen: We get flipping paid for this!) (Nick: What, what? That’s ridiculous!) Atypical! (Kiara: Pals! This is supposed to be our movie!) (Nick: Oh, come on!) Atypical (Bearen: What I do?) WILD! Outro: (Kiara: Wow! That was amazing.) (Nick: I know, right? Tee-hee!) (Bearen: Yeah, very funny, Nick Jackson.) (Nick: WHAT?!) (Bearen: Nothing!) (Kiara: Heh, seconded.) Trivia *This is an extended parody of the theme song for Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman. *This is the second Phase Awesomeness song that the T.A.N.G star in as having lead roles. It also (in part) details the events of Atypical: The Furry Movie, which also stars the trio. *This is the first song to feature the Destiny Eight (Kion (TLG), Aleu (Balto Trilogy), Pandora Woz (Geronimo Stilton). Rainbow Dash (MLP), Marcellus Michaels, Dawn Waterfall, Joel Johnson, and Ronnie Maxwells). They have a supporting role in this song, but are independent in others. Category:Songs Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Parodies Category:Phase Awesomeness Rap Songs